


столько пивнушек по всему миру

by Gianeya, WTF_Espionage_2019



Series: G - PG-13 [5]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, WTF Kombat 2019, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianeya/pseuds/Gianeya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Espionage_2019/pseuds/WTF_Espionage_2019
Summary: Уилл не смог бы вспомнить, когда спасение Итана Ханта от него самого стало его неофициальной работой.





	столько пивнушек по всему миру

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [of all the gin joints](https://archiveofourown.org/works/349037) by [scribblscrabbl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblscrabbl/pseuds/scribblscrabbl). 



> Название, вероятно, — часть цитаты из «[Касабланки](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%B1%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BA%D0%B0_\(%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BC\))» (1942): _Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, she walks into mine_ — _Столько пивнушек разбросано по всему миру, а она выбирает мою_. 
> 
> В переводе использованы цитаты из «Гамлета» У.Шекспира (пер. И.В.Пешкова) и «Потерянного рая» Дж.Мильтона (пер. А.А.Штейнберга).

1.

— Стой. — Он удержал палочки Итана двумя пальцами. — Не ешь это.

Итан отвлекся от планшета и перевел взгляд на ролл, который утащил с тарелки Уилла.

— Почему? Ты же ешь.

Железная логика, если бы не одна крохотная деталь.

— Там манго.

Лицо Итана стало... Уилл никогда не мог расшифровать это выражение. Но ему становилось неуютно при мысли, что Итан знает его лучше, чем хотелось бы.

— Манго? Что не так с манго?

Он обернулся к Бенджи, который пытался отправить в рот развалившийся прямо у него в палочках ролл.

— У Итана аллергия. Вплоть до анафилактического шока.

Бенджи замер, и кусочек авокадо, который ему удалось подхватить, упал обратно на тарелку.

— Я подумал, что умереть от суши — не твой стиль, — с невозмутимым видом сказал Уилл. Интересно, всем уже стало очевидно, что он знает досье Итана наизусть? (Каждую строчку — с того самого дня, когда ушел с полевой работы, на всю оставшуюся жизнь запомнив Итана Ханта.)

— Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, — у Итана дрогнули губы. Кажется, он не разозлился и не смутился. Скорее он находил осведомленность Уилла любопытной и милой, ублюдок неблагодарный.

— Я только что спас тебе жизнь, — спокойно заметил он, накалывая суши на палочку.

— Осторожно, а то войдет в привычку. — Итан широко — и неосознанно обезоруживающе — улыбнулся и вернулся к работе. Вот только, очевидно, он уже опоздал с советом.

2.

Они пытались остановить ядерных террористов в Дубае уже в третий раз. Терпение Уилла было на исходе, но он пока мог оценить и сам номер, и вид из окна: Бурдж Халифа, разделившая небо надвое.

Он поправил манжеты и провел пальцами по итальянской шерсти костюма. Обычно он предпочитал джинсы с футболками, но научился при случае ценить роскошь. На последней миссии они застряли в сердце лесов Амазонки и ближе, чем хотелось бы, познакомились с местным разнообразием насекомых.

Затягивая потуже виндзорский узел, он вышел в гостиную. Джейн в великолепном вечернем платье с глубоким вырезом уже устроилась на подлокотнике дивана. А вот Бенджи остался в черном — якобы так он чувствовал себя настоящим шпионом, даже не совершая ничего по-настоящему шпионского, а просто сидя всю ночь за компьютером.

— Джейн, ты как всегда неотразима.

Она улыбнулась, слегка покраснев, как и каждый раз в ответ на комплименты. Уилл отлично понимал, почему ей легко удается привлекать мужчин — а после невольно разбивать им сердца.

— Да ты и сам неплох.

— Эй, а я? Клевый парень за компьютером, взломщик непреодолимых систем безопасности? — Бенджи стал похож на обиженного щенка; обычно он строил такое лицо, когда Итан сообщал, что сегодня они обойдутся без масок.

— Мы бы уступили тебе шанс соблазнить богача. Но, боюсь, ты не влезешь в платье.

— Отлично, у нас минут десять до прихода Моро. Бенджи, ты внутри? — Итан вышел, на ходу накидывая галстук на шею. Отвратительно фиолетовый галстук с отвратительно зелеными полосками.

Бенджи открывал и закрывал рот, пялясь на Итана так, словно тот вышел к ним голым, в одном только праздничном колпаке на голове (хотя, по мнению Уилла, это было бы вполне приятное зрелище).

— Итан, твой галстук... он... — Джейн сделала паузу, явно пытаясь выразиться потактичнее.

— Отвратителен.

Итан опустил взгляд.

— Черт, похоже, я взял не тот.

Бенджи, еще не придя в себя, заявил:

— Да нужно быть дальтоником...

— Я и есть.

— Он и есть.

В полнейшей тишине, как будто Уилл и не говорил ничего, Итан стащил галстук и посмотрел на него с непривычно растерянным выражением лица (непривычно заурядным — как будто он не умел убивать голыми руками и спасать мир). Лишь когда галстук выскользнул у него из кулака, Уилл вспомнил о деле — и о том, что спасать Итана Ханта от себя самого уже стало его неофициальной работой.

— Возьми мой. — Он распустил идеальный виндзорский узел, вытянул галстук из-под воротника и в три шага оказался перед Итаном. — Темно-синий. Подойдет к платью Джейн.

Еще один шажок ближе, и носки их ботинок почти соприкоснулись, когда Уилл принялся вслепую, не отводя глаз от лица внимательно наблюдающего Итана, повязывать ему галстук.

От Итана пахло резковатым знакомым одеколоном, напоминая о том дне, когда они пытались танцевать под Билли Холидея — Уилл его любил, не скрываясь, а Итан — немного исподтишка. Пытались, пока не забыли, кто должен вести.

Он затянул узел к самому горлу Итана, поправил воротничок едва заметно подрагивающими пальцами — вот только уж Итан точно заметил, как всегда.

— Уделай их, Джеймс Бонд.

Уилл еще не убрал руки с воротника Итана, когда тот улыбнулся — будто признаваясь, что предпочел бы стать позауряднее.

3.

— Почему мне никогда не выпадает роль эдакого крутого Джеймса Бонда? — Бенджи с вызовом — с обидой — скрестил руки на груди. Кажется, даже губы надул. — Я умею работать с толпой. Я очаровательный. Я очень притягательная личность, чтоб вы знали.

Они ждали свою цель — проблемы с азартными играми и связи со всеми известными экстремистскими группировками центральной Азии — в номере на тридцатом этаже Белладжио. Итан копался в сумке, и расстегнутая рубашка навыпуск не скрывала его ключиц, а белый хлопок резко контрастировал со свежим пустынным загаром. Уилл, откинувшись на спинку дивана, наслаждался видом.

— Уверен, ты расколол бы Персоффа в два счета, но ты нужен мне за компьютером, Бенджи. Ты лучший в своем деле.

Лесть на секунду пригасила пыл Бенджи, но он тут же воспрял:

— Я могу поставить таймер, а потом пойти вниз. Это простой алгоритм, не вижу смысла следить за ним всю ночь лично.

Итан перекинул Уиллу игральную кость со смещенным центром тяжести — с белыми точками и скошенными углами, точно такую, как на столах Белладжио. Тот поймал ее одной рукой и перекатил по ладони. А ведь подобную мелочь придумал кто-то невероятно изобретательный.

— По-моему, леди слишком много возражает.

— Эй! Кто это тут леди?.. — Бенджи завис, обдумывая слова Итана. — ...Ты цитируешь Шекспира?

Уилл смотрел на Итана: как его пальцы методично расправляли рукава рубашки — левый, потом правый. Руки художника, когда-то им были незнакомы вес пистолета и отдача после выстрела, незнакомы ни кровь, ни война. Уилл представил следы чернил и запах книг на этих пальцах — и Итана, который студентом знал о трагедиях лишь из строчек мертвых писателей.

— Осторожнее. А то в следующий раз он продекламирует Мильтона.

Итан посмотрел ему в глаза, взглядом рассказывая о всех тех чудесах, которые когда-то любил — и с которыми не нашел сил расстаться.

— Разум в себе обрел свое пространство, и создать в себе из Рая Ад и Рай из Ада он может.

4.

Они пили виски в три часа дня во вторник, потому что Джейн наконец-то выписали из больницы и даже с вернувшимся на щеки румянцем — но все они помнили, что могли потерять. Уиллу не нужно было смотреть на Итана, чтобы понять: тот снова мысленно проигрывал ход задания — и образы в его голове становились тем отчетливее, чем больше он пил.

Бенджи подал бармену знак повторить, в кои-то веки не желая нарушать тишину.

— Мы вытащили ее. Только это имеет значение.

Итан, кажется, готов был его ударить — ударил бы, выпей на стакан-другой больше. И Уилл не стал бы уворачиваться, позволил Итану разбить себе лицо до крови — потому что лучше так, чем позволить ему мариноваться в самоуничижении.

— Думаю, мне пора уходить. С полевой работы. С каждым разом все только хуже, никогда — лучше. Кто-нибудь другой пусть спасает мир.

Уилл ясно видел, что Итан пьян. Он не растягивал слова, не запинался, но проскальзывало в нем некое, обычно безупречно скрываемое отчаяние — в том, как потяжелели его веки и согнулась спина.

— Черт, Итан, ты лучший. Без тебя мы просто жалкая кучка неудачников.

От трогательных слов Бенджи Уилл залпом допил бокал, который растягивал весь вечер, считая, что хоть кто-то должен оставаться трезвым. Теперь же Уилл готов был плюнуть на здравый смысл и напиться в хлам, чтобы потом вволю проблеваться — и выблевать тяжесть в животе от бесконечных мыслей: как они не заметили выстрела, только кровь, темную как дождь, только более густую, пятнающую Джейн губы.

— Лучший, — Итан хрипло, невесело рассмеялся. — Так мне постоянно твердят. Каждый раз звучит фальшиво.

— Итан, ты пьян, — уже не совсем внятно сказал Бенджи, проливая виски себе на пальцы, — в стельку, в ноль, в дымину. Ты не понимаешь, что говоришь.

Уилл опрокинул в себя еще виски и со стуком опустил стакан на стойку. Получилось тише, чем он ожидал. Тогда он положил стакан на бок, раскрутил и стал смотреть, пока в глазах не начало мутиться.

— Итан думает, что не справляется, потому что завалил свой первый полевой экзамен, верно, Итан? — Уилл моргнул и повернулся налево; Итан стиснул зубы. — Что-то там касательно чувств, мешающих делу. Те убогие мерзавцы на тебя так надеялись, Итан, а ты их подвел.

Он был осознанно жесток: залезть Итану под кожу, разодрать колючей проволокой старые раны, чтобы причинить боль. Издевался, потому что Итан — чертов лицемер, вечно маринуется в своих сожалениях, хотя Уиллу говорил, что это лишь трата сил, что кровь на руках делает тебя только лучше, сильнее.

Всего секунда — Итан развернулся и ударил. А потом посмотрел на Уилла, как будто догадываясь, чего тот хотел добиться, и потребовал у бармена новую порцию.

Уилл тронул языком разбитую губу — на вкус было уже почти похоже на отпущение грехов.

5.

Эти сволочи схватили девочку — не старше тринадцати, с хрупкими плечами и широким ртом, будто созданным для улыбок. Убили ее отца, всадили пулю в лоб прямо у нее на глазах — просто потому что он мешал.

Мужчине, что удерживал ее, Итан сломал пальцы, позволив ей посмотреть, а потом свернул шею. Когда он поднял голову, глаза у него были потемневшие, безумные, и Уилл не сразу разглядел в этом взгляде знакомого Итана — чтобы через миг опять потерять его, когда тот отвернулся пристрелить оставшихся охранников, словно заслужив право играть Господа Бога.

Они взяли девочку с собой. До самого фургона, который Бенджи увел в погрузочном доке, Итан держал ее за руку — словно сестру, или дочь, или свой шанс на искупление.

— Нужно было хоть одного в живых оставить, Итан, они могли что-то знать, — сказала Джейн, когда они двинулись — но без обвинения в голосе, потому что она тоже умела видеть, пусть и не знала всего. Она заметила слабость, триггер, не позволяющий ей приблизиться.

— Неважно. Следуем плану. Мы знаем, что Камински едет в Познан.

Именно тогда девочка начала говорить, тихо, но взволнованно — как будто услышала знакомое слово, которое позволит ей вернуть потерянный дом.

— Помедленнее, помедленнее, — сказал Итан по-польски, неуверенно — потому что давно не говорил на этом языке и потому что не сразу справился с голосом. — Твоя семья, они в Познане?

Она поняла и жарко закивала, придвигаясь ближе к Итану, пока их ноги не соприкоснулись. Заговорила о своей семье, о том, как наверняка волнуется бабуля, и по щекам у нее потекли слезы — но не от страха, а потому что она не забыла самого важного.

Итан позволил ей выговориться, а сам сидел, положив руки на колени ладонями вверх; пальцы у него подергивались, точно он хотел забрать ее горе — забрать и сложить со своим. Уилл, облизнувшись, почувствовал соль на своих обветренных губах и сжал кулаки так крепко, что ногти вонзились в ладони. Мог бы он как-нибудь помочь ей? А Итану?

Когда закончились слова, девочка вытерла щеки рукавом, глядя только на Итана — не понимая, но ощущая ту нить, что связала их.

— Мы отвезем тебя домой, — Итан накрыл обе ее кисти рукой — в заверение, что он не из тех, кто нарушает обещания.

Тогда она улыбнулась — и на секунду стала почти похожей на Анну. (В тот день, когда Итан куда-то исчез, Уилл, положившись на догадку, нашел его на кладбище с фотографией, которую сделали в больнице. На фото она просто светилась — словно жизни в ней было столько, что Итана пережить хватило бы. Он ей так пообещал.)

Итан резко, надорвано выдохнул, и Уилл почти протянул руку — опустить Итану на загривок и притянуть к себе, чтобы соприкоснуться лбами. Хотелось подобрать слова, чтобы убедить: Итану не нужно ничего исправлять, она все понимала — должна была, если хоть в чем-то на него походила.

Но подходящий момент ушел; Итан уже улыбался девочке в ответ, и Уилл подумал: он подождет.

6.

Их первый поцелуй был будто объявление войны. Или бочка с порохом, которая вот-вот рванет. (Уточнять, кто кого поцеловал, Уилл не видел смысла.)

Их второй поцелуй — словно признание поражения.

Уилл нашел Итана в душе; тот стоял под струями прямо в одежде, уперевшись одной рукой в кафельную стену, дожидаясь, пока горячая вода смоет пятна — и вонь — крови. В воронке смыва закручивался розовый водоворот.

— Мы все сделали правильно.

Они передали правительству то, что нужно. Они никого не потеряли. Они не просто «сделали все правильно» — они чертовы герои.

Он смотрел на поникшие плечи Итана, на длинную неглубокую царапину у него на щеке, от уха до угла рта.

Невоспетые герои. В конце концов, над их могилами наверняка не встанет почетный караул, никто не сложит флаг в память об их жертве. Вместо скорби всего народа их будет провожать тишина.

— Мне кажется, что это «правильно» с каждым разом становится все тяжелее.

Уилл, разувшись, сделал шаг под душ, и края его брючин тут же потемнели, намокая.

— Ты справишься. Как и всегда. — Он был не уверен, что выбрал верные слова. Но он не просил всегда побеждать — лишь хотел показать, что верит в Итана. (В конце концов, всему прочему Уилл всегда предпочтет именно его — просто Итана.)

Когда Итан — волосы прилипли ко лбу, дыхание медленное и глубокое — наконец обернулся, он буквально впился в Уилла глазами.

— Я боюсь, Уилл. Каждый гребаный день.

Если бы мир вокруг них разлетелся вдребезги от признания Итана, Уилл не заметил бы. Он лишь потянулся, сжимая в пальцах мокрый хлопок, прилипший к коже Итана прямо над сердцем, и плотно прижал ладонь к его груди. Они заслужили немного стабильности, хоть ненадолго — в противовес тем дням, когда о ней можно было только мечтать.

— Ага. Ага, я тоже. — И он поцеловал Итана, облизнул его губы, заставляя забыть и все остальное, о чем они могли только мечтать.


End file.
